The present invention relates to surgical instruments and tools and pertains particularly to a collateral ligament retractor.
These instruments provide access to the knee joint for performing surgery. An appropriate incision is made along forward of the knee joint with the skin and flesh being parted to provide access to the joint. The flesh and the collateral ligaments are typically pulled or retacted laterally to expose the joint and held in this position by a hand held instrument referred to as a retractor. These hand held retractors are held either by the surgeon or his assistant to maintain exposure of the joint to permit surgery to be performed. Such methods and instruments and the additional hand required tend to interfere with access by the surgeon for performing the necessary surgery.
It is therefore desirable that simple and effective means be available for retracting the flash and collateral ligaments and to free the hands of the surgeon and his assistant to perform their task.